dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Finger Beam
or & or & or & or & or & or & or or & |similar='Bang Beam Crasher Cannon Death Beam Dodon Ray Finger Blitz Barrage Galick Beam Kankousen Prelude to Destruction Scatter Finger Beam Special Beam Cannon' }} Finger BeamDragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 (フィンガービーム)''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series is an energy wave used by many fighters. The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. Overview King Piccolo used it to prevent Goku from using his Power Pole to dodge his Explosive Demon Wave. Vegeta uses a version called Galick Beam. Cui is seen injuring a boy named Bun with a Finger Beam during the latter's flashback. The Namekian Elder Moori uses finger beams to destroy the scouters of Frieza and his soldiers (one of soldiers being Dodoria). Jeice and Burter use Finger Beams as part of their Crasher Cannon technique. Turles fires the blast from his index and middle fingertips, and uses it to attack Icarus in order to make Gohan angry and draw out his Great Ape form. The evil Namekian Lord Slug uses a Finger Beam to kill his henchman Commander Zeeun for making a foolish comment regarding Lord Slug's age. Salza used it on various occasions while on Earth with Cooler, and can even use the five shot version Scatter Finger Beam. The Finger Beam is also a signature move used by the duo Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 on various occasions, notably during Future Krillin's assassination, during the destruction of West City and its people, and in the battles with Future Gohan and Future Trunks. Zangya, Bido and Bujin use red finger beams against Gohan (although Bido also uses a two handed version of the Scatter Finger Beam called Brave Gatling). Super Buu's Finger Beam looks similar to his Vanishing Beam technique. Super Buu uses the attack against Gotenks , who splits back into Goten and Trunks right before the blast hits him.Dragon Ball Z episode 262, "Unlucky Break" He uses it again in an attempt to kill Dende and Mr. Satan, but the blast is destroyed by Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" Kid Buu is seen using a Finger Beam to kill Alpha-seijins during a flashback, as well as to destroy planets.Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" Omega Shenron uses the Finger Beam to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator and during his battle against Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms (Omega Shenron uses yellow, red and green Finger Beams and also uses a red version of the Finger Blitz Barrage). Appearances in Video Games Finger Beam is a Blast 2 used by Lord Slug in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the ''Raging Blast'' series, Android 18 uses the finger beam to end her Rush Attack (Sadistic 18). Variations *'Dodon Ray' – Finger Beam used by Crane School's fighters. **'Dodon Barrage' – The Energy Beam Barrage version of the Dodon Ray, in which many Dodon Rays are fired in quick succession. Used by Chiaotzu, as well as the Crane School's fighters in Dragon Ball Online. **'Super Dodon Blast' – A powerful version of the Dodon Ray used by Chiaotzu. **'Neo Dodon Ray' – A very powerful version of the Dodon Ray used by Tien Shinhan in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A powerful Finger Beam involved by a energy spiral used by Piccolo, Cell, Cell Jr., and Super Buu (w/ Piccolo absorbed). *'Kankousen' – Triangular Finger Beam attack used by Scarface and Shorty. *'Galick Beam' – The Galick Gun fired in Finger Beam form. This version is used Vegeta. *'Dirty Fireworks' – A Finger Beam-type used by Vegeta. The effects this technique are similares those of a Kiai and an Exploding Wave together. *'Crasher Cannon' – Finger Beam used by Jeice and Burter. *'Bang Beam' – Energy Bullet fired by the index finger. This Finger Beam is used by Vegeta, Frieza and Cell. *'Death Beam' – Finger Beam used by Frieza's race royal family and Cell. **'Barrage Death Beam' – A Energy Beam Barrage version of the Death Beam used by Frieza, Cooler and Cell. **'Crazy Finger Beam' – An Energy Beam Barrage version double-handed (index fingers and middle fingers) of the Death Beam used by Frieza. **'Chaotic Dead End' – A powerful version of the Death Beam used by Cooler. **'Full Power Death Beam' – The very powerful version of the Death Beam used by King Cold, Frieza and Cell. **'Time to Die' - In this Rush Attack, Cell perform a Finger Beam similar to the Full Power Death Beam. **'Death Wave' – A Death Beam version in energy blade form used by Frieza, Ghost Raichi and Froze. **'Death Razor' – A Death Beam version in explosive energy blade form used by Chilled. **'Absolute Evil' – Team attack used by Frieza and Cell. They perform the Barrage Death Beam as one of their movements. *'Scatter Finger Beam' – A Finger Beam version fired of all the hand fingers. This technique is used by Salza and Vegito. **'Brave Gatling' – A Scatter Finger Beam version of double-handed used by Bido. *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – A Energy Sphere Barrage version of the Finger Beam used by Meta-Cooler, Super Baby-Vegeta and Omega Shenron. *'Rapid Fire' – Cell is capable of to shoot this Energy Wave Barrage technique through of their index fingers. *'Prelude to Destruction' – A Finger Beam attack used by Whis in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Chocolate Beam' – Majuub is able to shoot this technique through of his index fingers. *'Flash Bomber' – Super 17 is capable to use all his fingers to fire a barrage of energy waves. **'Super Flash Bomber' – The very powerful version of Flash Bomber used by Super 17. *'Dragon Thunder' – Rage Shenron and Omega Shenron usually are able of to fire this technique electricity technique through of their index fingers. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques